In Our ViewsHigh School Music Aftermath
by urockon
Summary: Atol of Inapropriate Talk. 6 sex scenes. Gay and lesbian sex hookups. Rape. GREAT STORY PLEASE READ AND REWIEW! Look, the end wasn't ment to happen... don't judge that.
1. Chad is an idiotic rapist!

Please excuse any inappropriate behavior. Includes: sexual scenes and homosexuality.

This story is in the point of view of Chad.

Ring……_awww… this period we have "the talk"._ I thought as I walked to the fourth period health class. I watched beautiful Gabriella as she walked down the hall, I've never told anyone one this, but I love her. I've realized that if I told anyone, my life would be ruined. She turned into the classroom and I thought of how it would be to have Gabriella love me back, and as I fell deeper into my thoughts it became more and more real.

_Troy_

_Ring…. Great…. "The Talk" is this period_, I thought. As I walked out of the 3rd period class room Gabriella waved to me. I did not notice this because I gazing, but not at Gabriella, but Ryan. "Troy! Come on! I was waving for you!" Gabriella said. As a wondered into 4th period I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and it was Ryan. "Good luck." He said as if it was a joke. _"Ya…"_ For some strange reason I couldn't keep my mind off of him. _Ryan…Ryan…_

_Chad_

"Now, this is the average menstrual cycle…" The nurse continued. I wasn't listening because I was too busy thinking about the part of the talk we had early in the period, sex. Gabriella_. But how?_ Troy is one of my best friends I can't just take her from him and even if I did she wouldn't say yes to it. Wait… there is one way…_the_ way….

_Troy_

"Now, this is the menstrual cycle…" The nurse went on and on. I was too busy thinking about the….sex part. Now I knew for sure, and there is no sense trying to hide it from myself, I am….gay. I love Ryan. Even though no one else in the school liked Ryan, except me, but even if I was the only, he would say no. As the period ended, and I was walking out of the room, I walked over to Ryan, sitting all by himself, and tried to cheer him up. "Ryan…." I started. "What's wrong?" "Oh, the usual." He said. "I'm upset because I have a deep, deep, secret that I fear nobody will understand." "Ryan, you can tell me," I pushed him to tell his secret. "Well, Troy," Ryan began.

"I'm….uh…I'm…..gay." "Oh, Ryan…." I was about to share my deepest secret. "So am I."

_Chad_

School is over now, and since I used to be in basketball I know troy has practice until 5:00 tonight. This is my chance. "Gabriella!" I call across the hall. "What?" She yelled back. "Troy wants you to wait and meet him in the old gym after practice." I thought it was pretty odd to lie to Gabriella. "We can wait there till then." "Okay" she said following me. When we got there she asked "Why are the lights so dim?" "I was starting to get anxious. "For you." I started to lean closer. She backed away. "What's wrong?" I asked. My breathe was getting heavy. "I love you." "You're scaring me Chad!" she screamed. That was it. I reached my hand up her blouse. Then I unbuttoned it. "Get away from me, Chad! Troy! " She continued. "He can't hear you, nobody can!" She tugged as I slowly ripped of her skirt. "You know you want to." "Not with you!" She screamed again. I started taking off mine now. She screamed as it happened but then gave up defenseless. She slowly calmed still avoiding my lips. "I said love you Gabriella, tell it to me back!" I whispered. "No!" She yelped and struggled to get away. I pinned her to the floor again and slid down one bra strap. "Tell me you love me!" I repeated firmly. I was about to take down the second bra strap when I light popped on. I put on my clothes and ran.

_Troy_

Now, school is over, and I think I will skip basketball practice to see Ryan. I had to talk to him. I have to tell him how much I love him. As I left my locker I saw him. He was headed my way. "Troy?" Ryan asked. "Can we talk?" "Anytime." I answered. He pulled me downstairs into the men's locker room. "Why are we down here?" I asked. "There is something I need to tell you." He replied. "You know you can tell me anything" I assured him. "Well, you know the talk today?" He asked me. "Yes." "Well, I want to have sex." He confessed. "So do I." I said. "With you." We both leaned in and started to kiss. Then, it slowly turned into making out. "I love you." Ryan mumbled. "I love you too, Ryan." I replied. Ryan reached to take off my shirt. I took off his in response. Then, we both reached in and took off each other's pants. I couldn't believe I wasn't a virgin anymore and it was with a guy. As we kept making out and embracing each other, I kept on thinking to myself, _I cannot tell, not anyone, not even Chad, my best friend._ "O my god!" Ryan yelled. "I have to go, if I don't leave now, Sharpay will suspect I was doing something bad." "Ryan, you weren't doing anything bad." I said in a seductive voice.

_Ryan_

I ran off as fast as I could. Then I heard screams coming from the gym. I looked in and saw Chad and Gabriella. Chad, nude, and Gabriella with only a bra. Her clothes lay scattered on the floor. She was the one screaming. She was being raped. By Chad. Slowly he pulled down one of her bra straps as she struggled to get away. She screamed again and it startled me. I leaned backward and fell onto the light switch. Chad put on his clothes and ran. I stared a Gabriella crying on the gym floor. The girl who used to be so strong now looked weak and defenseless. I couldn't let this happen. I ran to her and put my jacket on her body and whispered. "It's okay. It'll be okay, we'll stop that ass, we will. It'll be Okay…"

_Gabriella_

I can't believe what just happened. After I was helped by Ryan I rushed home. "How was school, today?" My mother asked. I started to cry, "Normal," I was now bawling. "If a normal day is getting raped!" Her eyes filled with tears. "Who? How? And why you? I can't believe that fucking school would let this happen! Why the hell could you be in private with a boy! I am so pissed off!" My mom screamed. "Mom, I think I need to go to the hospital." I said queasily. "Did he hurt you?" "Mom, I need to go now!" I screamed to my questioning mother. We ran to the car. Once we got to the hospital, I started having major cramps. The doctor finally got to see me, and once several blood test were over, they sent me out of the room. My heart was beating twice as fast as the clock. Finally the doctor appeared in the doorway. "Gabriella Montez, I am sorry to say this, but you are pregnant."

_Sharpay_

I walked up to my brother after school and I knew he was gay and could relate to another guy. "Ryan?' I asked "Ya?" He replied sort sickly and brittle sounding. "What do you think about me and Chad, you know, as a we? Do you think he's my type?" His voice became louder. "Ya if you think jack asses are your type!" "What the heck Ryan! I picked somebody who I thought would treat me right!" He let out a sarcastic laugh. "Well you picked a horny bastard!" "What's up you butt?" I was getting angry. "Troy! Okay!" he screamed. Then his voice softened and became weak again. "I did it with Troy!" "Ryan how? In the boys locker room after school! We were alone and it got sort of intense!" "Intense, Ryan! Try rated R intense! I'm calling Gabby to tell her!" I screamed. "No! She's gone through too much today!" he replied. "Huh?" I was so confused at that point. "Never mind!" He stormed out of the room.

_Troy _

I didn't know what to say to Gabriella. I felt so weird going to school one day as a virgin, and leaving being a gay, horny guy. I needed to tell her, but she wasn't in school, today. After school I called her to find out why. She said she was pregnant! I'm gaily cheating on my pregnant girlfriend and about to break up with her! But, I never had sex with Gabriella! She must have been cheating on me! So that's why I'll break up with her! "Gabriella, we had never had sex, you were cheating on me! I'm breaking up with you!" I screamed into the phone. "I was raped!" she yelled before he could hang up. "By who?" "Chad." "Really!" "I'm gonna kill that bastard!" and I hung up. The phone rang. "Hello?" I was not in the mood to talk to any of my friends. "Troy? It's Ryan. Gabriella was-""raped." I interrupted. "She told me." "Troy Sharpay want's to go out with Chad now, what do I do!" Ryan whined. "I have a plan." I said.

_Sharpay_

Damn I hate Ryan! I thought as I ran angrily through the hall. I came to a halt as I say Ryan slam Chad into a locker. Troy held one arm as Ryan struggled to hold the other. Gabriella just sat in front of the of the opposite lockers and cried. _But Why?_ "You bitch! I can't believe you!" Chad yelled. "You know what, stay the hell away from her and stay the hell away from Sharpay!" Ryan yelled. Chad tried to break free but they slammed him back into the lockers. "Got it?" added Troy "Got it!"" Whatever!" Chad replied! Then he sat down. I waited until everybody but Chad was still there. He was about to leave when I yelled "Chad!" I was so pissed at that point I'd do anything to piss off Ryan. Even this. I pulled him into the abandoned gym. I started touching his chest and taking off his shirt. He started to catch on and started doing the same to mine. Before we knew it we were making out and he was touching my breasts. And then what I wanted to happen happened. Sex. It was intense and hard. I was on top of him now and he seemed so strong to me. Stronger than before. The dim Lighting Glowed into his eyes. He is so hot I though. Thoughts of more sex came into my mind. I let out a moan of pleasure. He wrapped his arms around my chest; he could tell I was enjoying it. "Why so soon?" he asked "Why me?" "why did you do it with me so quickly?" I responded "Don't know." He replied. "Don't need to." This same guilty pleasure went on for an hour or to then we made out one last time and left still intense with passion.

_Gabriella_

I was so moody and depressed I could anything to get this pregnancy off my mind. But the thing I did was way more life changing then I thought it would be. Troy had broke up with me, and admitted that he was gay. We are still friends but I want a relationship. I would do anything, anything to get one. What I did was way beyond what was expected. "Kelsi I don't know what to do, please help me." I said. "Gabby, the only way I could help you was if you were a lesbian like me." "I know. I just wish there was a way." "I know how you feel, Gabby. NO other girl at this school is a lesbian…so…..ya."

"Well, no BOY at this school likes me so I might as well _be_ a lesbian." I said sort of sarcastically. Suddenly, Kelsi started to kiss me. "Kelsi?" I said surpised. "Well you wanted to be a lesbian, so I'm gonna teach you." "At least if I was a lesbian I would have a relationship. Okay Kelsi." "Really!" "Well, lets at least go somewhere private." Kelsi and I went into the women's bathroom. She started to kiss me. I realized that women are the best kissers. The kiss eased into a make out, and before I knew it, she was grabbing my breasts and I replied by grabbing her ass. She ripped off my shirt and bra, while I was ripping off her jeans. Then, I ripped off her shirt and bra and she ripped off my pants. She immediately grabbed my breasts again. While I also resumed my position. We continued making out. Her tongue touched mine and wrestled over and over. "I'm now officially a lesbian, thanks to you, Kelsi." I said seductively. "It was a pleasure teaching you, Gabby." Replied Kelsi, also seductively.

_Chad_

"You are sooooo sexy, Chad." hissed Sharpay. She continued to make out with me_. It has been a day since we did it, and one more time won't hurt._ I thought. "I love to be with you," I started unbuttoning her shirt, "and I'd LOVE to have sex with you." She ran her finger towards my penis and replied, "Me too." Her voice was wispy and she was breathing heavy. She took off my shirt like the first time soon to find out the second is much more desirable than the last. She was now only wearing a bra and I was slowly ripping it of. I was necking her. Soon my lips moved down to her breast. Now her and me both were doing what we expected to happen. She let out a similar moan of pleasure as yesterday. She looked so different to me now, her innocence turn to stone and were replace by her sexiness. So that was sex.

_Troy_

_What the hell?_

_Sharpe_

_Chad, I don't care if it is GROUP sex. I want you to take of my blouse like usual._

_Ryan_

_Group sex won't be so bad, there are boys in it right?_

_Chad_

_Sharpay lets find a place in the corner. I only want to have sex with you!_

_Kelsi_

_Not too bad, Gabriella will having sex, too._

_Gabriella_

_Hey, I'm bi, I'll DO it. Haha _


	2. Troy no gay!

Ryan:

I miss Troy. Its 7th period and he's with Gabby doing some "Sing for the world" artsy junk that got him out of school for the week. I am so glad he's coming home tonight. He wants to give me a "Surprise" tonight. His surprises are sort of predictable. He always brings this big wrapped box and all it has inside is a condom and some cheap souvenir. Beside making love, he hasn't done much with me. He's all play. I swear, there's not a serious bone in his hot, smooth body. He's not even good in bed. But Sharpay on the other hand is excellent. I know my sister is off limits but I've done her once. We were both drunk and we were at this bar out of town from Gabriella's aunt's wedding. One minute she was drinking a margarita and I was sipping on my Budweiser ultra and the next I'm in the girl's bathroom shoving quarters into the condom machine. I used some moves on her that I'd never use on Troy. But like I said, she's my sister. That means off limits.

Gabriella:

I know Troy went all gay and everything, but I guess I still LOVE him. Not like, like. But love, for sure. I know, he can't love me, but still. Oh ya, and I hate this stupid "Sing for the world" whatever. The only reason I went was so I could be with Troy when he's not with Ryan. I need to tell him. "Troy!" I yelled when we were on the bus to sing at our next location. He turned his hot head. "Ya, Gabby?" I decided what I would say. "Come over here and sit with me!" He obeyed. "So, Troy, are you still _with_ Ryan?"

"I'm not gay anymore, so no." He shockingly said. "Want to get back together, please?"

Ryan:

It's about 7:30 and I'm on the couch waiting for Troy. Since he has a _surprise _I'm commando. I decided that I'm in _the mood_ enough tonight I'll try those "Sharpay Only" Moves on him tonight. I'm hearing my text ringer in my pocket. It's Troy. What? There's only three words. "I'm not Gay." I hate him! I'm so raged right now. I see Sharpay in the hall. I think I've lost all my common sense and pushed it through Sharpay's lips. I can't believe this. The next thing I know Sharpay's against the wall while my tongue explores the roof of her mouth. The weird part is, she likes it. She's kissing back. Now she practically dragging me to her bedroom and grabs a condom from the bathroom along the way. Normally I wouldn't stand for her to do this to me but I _want _to do this. I want Sharpay. I put on the condom and take off her shirt. _There's no turning back now._ I thought. Sharpay always does get what she wants.

Troy

"OK, I dumped him." I said to Gabby on the bus home. "Want to have our first date after we get home?" Gabby looked so happy now. "Ya, my house is empty right now……." When we got to Gabby's house she immediately took off her shirt. I guessed she just wanted to skip the making out and just go to making love. I went along with it and took off my clothes, too. She quickly locked all the doors in her house, and I kissed her. I kissed her lips and breasts. She loved it. We kept on like this for about two hours, then, the doorbell rang. "Oh, my God!" We both said on cue. It was her mom. I quickly ducked into a bathroom and grabbed my clothes. She ran into her room and grabbed her clothes. When we were done changing, Gabriella ran for the door. I followed her and stood beside her as she opened the door to let Mrs. Montez inside. "Oh, hi Gabby." She then, noticed me standing there, and she don't know I was gay. "Troy, why are you here!" Gabby looked concerned. "Mom, we were studying." _Ya, we were studying all right, for Sex E.D._

Chad

I looked down at Sharpay's breasts. She was wearing a halter that when your as tall as me you can see straight down to her nipples. We were at _Hooters_ and she blended in with the sexy waitresses in the "New and improved" Stripper night. I love that Sharpay lets me do this. She's the kind of girl who doesn't really care if I'm looking up some stripper's thong and watching her breasts brush against the pole. Probably because she knows it turns me on to her. Well, lately she hasn't liked to. She's had a lot on her mind. Not like it's my problem. I called us another pitcher of beer. This is her 15th glass and she's pretty drunk right now. The more drunk she is, the easier it is to get her in bed. "Do you feel in the mood?" I ask her in the sexiest voice I can think of. "Ya." She replied. "I think I'll go do it with Ryan again when we get home." She stopped "Oh my gosh! Did I say that out loud!" I slammed my beer down. "Fuck you!" I screamed. She giggled "No fuck you!" She is so drunk. I walked behind the curtain to talk to the stripper that just went on. This is pay back. She's already mostly naked so I decide to work my way to sex. There's no charm to it if there's nothing to take off. We started out by talking then she leaned in and kissed me. The next thing we know were making out, then she's taking off my clothes and remove the thong that she had remaining. I didn't even think to put on a condom. _Maybe sh_e's _on birth control_. I thought.

And Troy turned straight but Gabriella grew a penis so troy got a sex change and his…..um….her new name is Tracy and Gabriella's new name is Poop and they lived retardedly ever after. Just kidding. But this chapter is over. I'll write chapter 3 soon! R&R!


End file.
